My Life
by Violet Rose11
Summary: The new version for the old story 'hello,my new life' with better story-line and language. When a dying girl returns back to life but with a better one? who know!
1. Chapter 1

My life is miserable since the first seconds I was born into this world. But somehow my loving sisters gave me hope.

Hello, my name is Rose Alan. I age 16 years old, my body is recovering from unsuccessful suicides and social anxiety (all thanks to my best friends ever) so Imma bit weak.

I dream of having a better family and life other than my current. I wish to be happy more and love myself more. For my luck a star just fallen from the sky, I smiled "maybe my life would change"

I prayed and went to my bed to sleep to get ready to another school day.

At the school:

I was sitting on our corner "the smarties" with my friends Aine, Frances, Mariam and Scott. We were chatting like normal not until the windows were broken by robots and a white clayed man stood "you are coming with me" aiming at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Many were screaming and running while others fainted. Well I was shaking and stunt; the white clad man's sword aimed to my throat. My friends were crying and separated from me which made me isolated from them; unable to move.

"Come or die!"He yelled furiously. I said yes; without a warning he throws a smoke bomb and I was grasped then my vision blanked out.

Scot's pov:

My dear friend was kidnapped by Storm Shadow and that's bad! I ran to the bathroom to contact Duke about this shit that has just happen.

"Duke! Duke!...Any one please! Help me!" I cried out feeling tears start to form up.

"Yes Scott. It's Duke here. Something wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes…Storm Shadow kidnapped my friend in school!" I cried and felt my tears falling down.

Few minutes later Duke said they'll return her back and I must calm down. But I felt scared on her because Storm Shadow isn't a nice guy to hang out with in addition to Cobra is evil terrorist organization! Just the title explains the purpose of it and the kidnapping. That freaked me out!

Storm Shadow's pov:

I was holding this teen bride style. But I don't understand what this child would serve the commander. If the commander wanted to tear general Hawk and the Joes; he've could had his son instead of this girl.

Moreover from her looks and body shape, she seems sick and under weight. But her looks seems familiar to me. Who might she be? And what does she serves Cobra? I asked and curious to know the hidden truth of all of this kidnapping.


	3. Chapter 3

My Life

All ownership to Hasbros and the creators of G.I Joe/ Cobra; I own nothing except my theories about them and ocs. Thank you.

Chapter 3:

"Don't worry Scott, we will and shall find her in no time. Just relax buddy" smiled Hi-tech to depressed teen trying his best to cheer him up, "what's her phone number? I'll track her down with its signal"

Scott jumped holding a happy smile "Y-you can?!" . Hi-tech smirked proudly with that victory pose "Hellloooooo, I'm the super genius here! of course I can!" Scott nodded and ran to Hi-Tech's Data Chamber in the R.O.O.C, "What are we waiting for let's do it!".

After one hour and forty five minutes, Hi-Tech and Scott managed to find her location and they reported it to Duke.

"Alright team, according to Hi-Tech and Scott gave the location of Rose whom was kidnapped few hours ago by Storm Shadow…She's supposed to be in this Area" Scarlett explained while adjusting the location on the map, "It's not that far 5 Km from here" she turned to the team "but it's in a civilest area 'Human Evolution of Genetics Lab' HEGL" she added while crossing her arms.

After planning and discussion, it has been settled to the ninja team to sneak inside the institute while the remaining give them proper cover.

"okay team, let's move!"

Meanwhile, Rose was on a medical bed with some medical wired patches around her head, arms and back of the neck alongside to crazy scary medical stuff. Storm Shadow was standing next to the Commander waiting for Dr. Mindbender and his assistance to report in the Main office of HEGL.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

At the HEGL's main office, Cobra Commander was wait impatiently to meet his little creation along with coming and going ideas of her trainings, missions and victories. While the white clad ninja Thomas Arashikage aka Storm Shadow was sinking deep in his thoughts; **'why she's familiar to me…but I'm sure we haven't met before. Could it be back in the Arashikage? Even if ever did, she should be older than 16 years. Uh, I should ask the commander about this…it's confusing me entirely'**

"Commander" Storm asked while sitting opposite to him, "I have few questions about that child Rose, if you don't mind asking." Cobra Commander chuckled loudly, "As you see my dear Storm Shadow, we are doing nothing…Ask". Storm nodded while folding his arms around his chest, "First, what purpose she serves to Cobra? Second, why she is familiar to me; I do not remember meeting her neither before nor in the clan. Even if we ever did back in the clan, that's impossible for her to be 16."

The Commander nodding "True, you never meet before. However, she's very vulnerable to Cobra and her purpose shall be reveled after her proper introduction to Cobra, don't worry its good."

Suddenly, a nock was heard, "Come in" answered the Commander. "Cobra Commander you can go see her, she's awake and ready to serve" Mindbender reported with a smile.

Meanwhile, Snake Eyes alongside with his pupils were sneaking inside the institute thanks to the cover they got from their teammates. Snake Eyes signed for his young apprentices 'Kamakura, connect Hi-tech to their connection in the control room while Jinx and I cover you'. Kamakura nodded. They sneaked and hacked the network; allowing them to walk past without getting scared being caught by cameras.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The mad scientists along side with the Cobra Commander and the loyal Storm shadow walking to Rose's resting room; on the same time Snake Eyes with his students were sneaking towards her.

Of course, they knew that the Cobras would be ahead of them and there is no choice other than following and nitrating upon them to infuriate to help that poor child; which means they're about to pick up a fight they might not predict what could and would happen then.

When Cobra Commander was trying to calm her down with lies; the ninja team opened the entrance door "you'd better keep you nasty-creeping finger off her Cobra" said Kamakura with an intensive voice and gesture; Storm Shadow directly drawn off his sword into their direction "Or what young one?" glaring at him.

Well, the doctors ran with some suitcases but the Commander remained embracing Rose. "Commander run, I'll cover you!" yelled Storm Shadow holding a defense pose for them but the Commander chuckled, "No…you won't fight this time. Well, not this instant." said Cobra Commander while applying his hands on Rose's small shoulders. To which that surprised them all, "oh can you see this jewel" grasping her shoulder tight making her wimp, "she's mine and yours Snake Eyes and I bet you don't like hurting a dear one to you, like…A daughter, don't you?"

They were speechless; he started playing with her soft waves and glaring at the Joes until her ordered to drop their weapons down or else.

"You might be asking yourself how? According to your knowledge, I never needed women to do this job anyway so, no blames on anyone including you. My Cobra princess was made from you…" turning his towards Storm Shadow, "and you." Storm Shadow drops his sword from the shock while Snake took step-backward with two wtf opened mouth apprentices. However, for Rose it was not that much of a shock just like she took it as a normal and why to blame when her parents hurt her like she is a sin by herself.

Few silent minutes passed upon them, which felt like thousands; until Storm Shadow took the courage to ask why and to be followed my Jinx by how could you do that. He laughed and explained, "By using a stem cell from you my dear Storm Shadow and same from you brother and help from doctor Mindbender, my lovely Rose was born. However, for the why? Simply I need another you; with your power and skill alongside loyalty you deserve a keen for both of you, while you Snake Eyes you might not needing a keen but you love adding more to your family…And I just made a big favor for both of you, ultimate Ninja and pure!"


End file.
